外人
by moriko-chan18
Summary: It all started with a phone call- then all hell broke loose. I know this is an old concept but this is what happens when Akane gets a pen pal but how will Ranma take it. AxR, Slight AU, Post Anime
1. Chapter 1

OK so I've been thinking about this idea for a LONG time. I finally got up enough nerve to do it so hopefully this story will be to your liking! Please Enjoy!

外人

'_I'm so bored,_'Ranma thought as he gazed out the window. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, life seemed so much better outside school rather the _in_ school. Ranma put his head down and closed his eyes. The current sensei was for English. It was true that that the American was blonde, blue eyed and busty. It didn't take a genius to realize that many of the boys had other ideas of her besides a teacher.

She rambled on about something Ranma just couldn't seem to care about or even listen to. Her native language confused Ranma and he managed to only pick up a few words.

"…listen…sign up…..friends…..by summer"

'When's lunch?' Ranma wondered. He lifted his head off his desk and looked at the lock located on the wall a few feet away. '11:50, only five more minuets!' He turned his gaze from the clock to his blue haired fiancé sitting one row and two seats in front of him. She was engrossed in the lesson, her back hunched over her note book, her pencil flying across her notebook, trying to keep up with the teacher's lecture.

'I'll just have Akane explain it later.'

_RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG_

Soon the room erupted in a fury of movement. People were putting their books away, pulling out cellphones, or running toward the exit in a chance to escape the lunch rush and buy curry bread.

"Ranma-honey! I brought you your favorite! Spicy shrimp okonomiyaki!" Ukyo shouted as she practically ran toward Ranma. 'FOOD!' Ranma thought as the smell of shrimp okonomiyaki drifted thru the air.

"Thanks Ukyo! You're the best!" Ranma said as the food was put down in front of him.

"Of course Ranma. Why else would I be called the 'cute fiance'?" Ukyo responded as she gave Akane a look. Akane got up from her chair, completely ignoring both her fiancé and Ukyo, and went to the tree to eat her bento in peace. Although it pained Akane that Ranma ALWAYS ate Ukyo's food and ALWAYS complained about her food, she would not show how much it hurt in front of the enemy.

"Enjoy lunch Ranma." Akane said coldly as she left. Ranma stared at Akane's back as she walked away. Ranma, who had been busy inhaling the okonomiyaki, was now wondering this simply question 'What'd I do now?'

"So Akane, what do you plan on giving your American pen pal?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know, maybe some kind of clothing?" Akane looked from her food to her friends. They were looking at her with curiosity and in horror.

"Akane you don't get a person clothes! You get them something worth meaning. Like… like a watch!" Sayuri said.

"I highly doubt that Akane would buy them a watch Sayuri. She doesn't even know if it's a girl or a guy!" Yuka argued.

"That's true Yuka."

"….actually, they left a number to call."

"THEY WHAT?!" Sayuri practically screamed. Soon everyone around stared at the trio.

Blushing furiously, Akane quieted her friend down. "Look I've been thinking about calling them but I haven't had time.

"More like you're nervous." Yuka said slyly.

"NO! If I was going to call them I would!" Akane retorted.

Yuka and Sayuri looked at each other and grinned. They knew Akane wouldn't back down from a challenge. Hook, line and sinker.

"So you _will_ call them tonight right Akane?" Yuka asked.

"Yes! Wait…"

"Good! Then you could tell us about it tomorrow!" Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of the discussion and lunch.

-Later on that night-

Akane stared down at the phone. 'It's simple. Just press the numbers and click the green button.' was Akane's mantra. But saying something and doing it are two different things.

'The letter said I could call anytime. What's stopping you?'

Closing her eyes, Akane worked up enough nerve to press the buttons. Slowly, each finger came in contact with several numbers before coming to a halt at the 'call button'. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the green button.

RIIIING

Suddenly, the phone clicked on and a very groggy voice answered.

"ughh what do you want?"

AND it's a wrap. I know I'm not a magnificent writer but I'm working on it! If you want to message me about any problems you came across, let me know. I plan on fixing it. Also, I might need someone explain a beta to me (I don't get on fanfiction as much as I used to.) because I WILL need someone to proof read. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

So I got a few reviews so let me thank you for them. I plan on posting more chapters about this whenever I get time (I'm taking a lot of hours for school plus a part time job) so bear with me. Also any names/places I put this in are not near me nor does it describe me. Anyway, on with the story!

_Last time on__外人__…__._

"_Ughh what do you want?"_

"Ummm…. Uh… is this…. Sam-chan?" Akane replied nervously in english.

Akane heard rustling on the other line of the phone followed by a squeal.

"AKANE-CHAN! I'VE BEEN WAITING ON YOU TO CALL! I just wasn't prepared for it to be six am….."

Akane pulled away from the phone, her right ear ringing. 'Sam-chan is loud.' Akane thought. Despite her hearing problem, she put the phone back to her ear.

"…And I just realized that maybe you forgot the time change and well now I'm up for the day." Sam chattered on, completely unaware that Akane had pulled away from the phone.

"So Akane-chan, so I take it you want to know about my part of America?" Sam asked.

And so, Akane learned a great deal about Sam's 'little corner of America'. She learned that she was from the state called "Louisiana" and how she lived near the big city called 'New Orleans'. She also learned that school was almost out for summer break and how hot it was despite the air conditioning.

Akane told Sam about how Nermia was, how a bath house worked, her being engaged to a fiancé, and how her family owned a dojo.

"So you and your fiancé are supposed to get married right after high school and start running a school after you graduate? Akane-chan, that's messed up!" Sam said

"It's not like I agreed to it. I was forced into it." Akane retorted. 'But I don't mind it now.'

Little did either party know that an eavesdropper was present.

"Whatever Akane-chan! I gotta go to school! Call me after… wait, you're eighteen hours ahead so… 7am tonight, morning, whatever! Bye!"

*_CLICK*_

Akane didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. She put down the phone and walked up the stairs. 'I got a new friend.' She thought as she opened her door.

Ranma was angry. No, furious was a better word that could describe Ranma's jealously. Ranma sat indian style on the engawa, one hand helping keep his balance the other placed on his under his chin. While he looked calm on the outside, his mind was a whirlwind of questions.

'Who the hell is this 'Sam' guy anyway? Does he not realize that she's taken, she's engaged to me!' Ranma thought.

'_It's not like I agreed to it.'_

Ranma shut his eyes. He didn't want to hear it.

'_I was forced into it.'_

Ranma flopped down on the engawa and closed his eyes. Akane's words floated around in his mind. Their barbed tips pierced his heart. Akane won't leave him…. Would she? Slowly he opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

Images of Akane with another man came into him mind. Akane hugging him, Akane kissing him, Akane whispering into his ear…. Akane leaving him, Ranma, to be with someone else.

NO!

Akane was his fiancé. If she wanted to be with someone, she would've already left. She could've been with Kuno- or any other boy from school, before he arrived. She was indeed pretty, hell even beautiful in Ranma's eyes. It didn't take a genius to realize it. Whenever they were out shopping for Kasumi, he pretended not to notice the gazes directed toward his fiancé. Sometimes, when Akane wasn't looking, he'd shoot them a glare. They soon cast their eyes somewhere else besides his fiancé.

Despite assuring himself that Akane would never leave him, he still couldn't get the image of Akane leaving or being with another man. So Ranma got up from the engawa and headed toward the dojo, hopefully to work out his anger and his fears.

So hopefully this is enough. Once again, I thank you for the reviews. Anything else you think I'm doing wrong, just message me. I'll do my best to fix it! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**So I learned a few more things about what I'm doing wrong. Thank you! I've also been told that you might like longer chapters… I will try my best! Anything else you think I'm doing wrong, just message me! Here's the story!**

Disclaimer: I love reading but not owning.

"_Despite assuring himself that Akane would never leave him, he still couldn't get the image of Akane leaving or being with another man. So Ranma got up from the engawa and headed toward the dojo, hopefully to work out his anger and his fears."_

It was sometime in the evening when Ranma had finally worked up out all his anger issues in the dojo. He was currently sitting in the middle of the dojo, meditating. His breathing was labored, sweat rolling down his forehead until it got to the base of his chin and disappeared unto his black wife beater. He had worked his muscles until he felt the familiar burn with his arms and legs but that didn't stop the images of Akane from popping up during his practice, making his determination to defeat this 'Sam' guy more demanding. So now he sat in the middle of the dojo, mentally erasing any image of this 'Sam' guy with his Akane.

'Breathe in, breathe out. Deep breathe in….Out.' became his mantra.

Soon he forgot all about Sam and focused on his breathing. He was so focused that almost missed Kasumi's call for dinner. He got up and walked to the table. When he got into the room, he saw his father scarfing down his food and…

"Hey old man, what the hell do you think you're tryin' to pull?! That's my share you're eatin'!"

Genma barely paused his inhaling of the food Kasumi had prepared.

"Watch your mouth boy. I'm your father and you need to respect your elders. I thought I—"

"At least I don't take without askin', ya dirty old panda!" Ranma yelled and through a punch toward his father.

POW!

Genma was now face-planted into his food. His aura went from a light red to a dark scarlet. Slowly Genma raised his head up from his food and said "NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT BOY!"

Ranma barely had time to register that he was flying through the air and landed into the fish pond in the back yard. A few seconds later, a busty redhead emerged from the pond screaming "COME AND GET OLD MAN! YOU COULDN'T CATCH ME IF YOU TRIED!"

And thus the triad of father and son began like it each day. While the two were fighting, Akane had walked into the dining room. She looked at the two fighting in the backyard and proceeding to sit down. She grabbed her bowl, filled it with rice and gave a little prayer before she began to eat.

"So," Nabiki began, "who'd you call earlier, Akane?"

Akane stopped eating. Kasumi, Nabiki and Soun all turned to Akane who was turned a cute shade of red from all the stares her family was giving her.

"It was my pen pal in America. I decided to give Sam a call."

"Oh so it's a guy huh Akane?" Nabiki teased.

Soun stopped eating. "You aren't cheating on Ranma, are you Akane?"

"Daddy," cried Kasumi "That's Akane's business, not ours!"

Both Genma and Ranma stopping fighting to look at Akane, both wondering about the engagement being a forfeit.

Akane sighed. It seemed like everyone in this house jumped to conclusions. "No daddy. Sam already has a boyfriend—"

Ranma was happy. Now he didn't worry about Akane leaving him.

"Boy are you not keeping an eye on your fiancé?" Genma asked while tightening his hold on Ranma's black ponytail.

Now all eyes turned toward Ranma, all waiting on his response.

"Why the hell would I care who she talks to?"

"BECAUSE THEN THE TWO SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE UNITEED THAT'S WHY!" Genma yelled.

"Why would a marry her—hell would anyway want to marry a tomboy like that?! She's built like brick and her thighs are too think! Her pen pal is"

The room became quiet, so quiet that the cicada's had stopped chirping outside.

A sharp pained burned through the back of Ranma's as Genma yanked Ranma's ponytail to the point Ranma thought his father would have snatched his ponytail out.

"Akane and her family have been nothing but nice not only to you but to me as well. And you continue to insult her! Apologize immediately!"

Ranma looked between his father and then toward Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi and lastly toward Akane. Her brown eyes were downcast and he could _feel_ the sadness radiating off of her. Before he could do anything, Akane silently got up from the table and walked out of the room.

"Look at what you did boy!"

Soun's head grew five times in size, his anger growing along with his head.

"YOU BETTER FIX THIS RAAAANNNMMMMAAA!"

Ranma had freed his hair from his father's grip, ignoring the glares sent his way and stared at the direction where Akane had disappeared. God he lov—liked her a lot but he hated to be the reason that the reason why her tears were falling from those beautiful brown eyes was because of him.

**I tried my best to make this chapter longer than the rest but I'm tired and in pain. I pulled the tendon behind my left knee so it hurts to move and I have to keep adjusting my computer because my legs keep getting stiff…. Ugh first world problems. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! It makes my day, it really does. It's like free karma :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recently, I've gotten to many complaints about two things; the title and the cliffhangers. The title means 'gaijin' or 'outsider' in English. The first kanji literally means "outside" while the other kanji means "person". You're technically saying 'outside person'. Weird huh? I thought so too when I was learning Japanese. The second part of the complaints was that I 'am a master of cliffhangers'. Honestly, I had no idea I was doing cliffhangers… I'm still attempting to make the chapters longer (they've risen about 100 words more each time). Anyways I'm done with my temporary rant. ON with the story~!**

Disclaimer: I own a $110 armband that I'm just using for three months for college not Ranma ½

Warning: Akane chan is having self-confidence issues thanks to Ranma! Pinkie promise it'll get better!

_Ranma had freed his hair from his father's grip, ignoring the glares sent his way and stared at the direction where Akane had disappeared. God he lov—liked her a lot but he hated to be the reason that the reason why her tears were falling from those beautiful brown eyes was because of him._

By the time Akane had shut her door to her bedroom, the tears were already flowing freely down her cheeks. Each time that idiot said something bad about her, it hurt. It hurt so much that it felt like someone was continuously stabbing her in the chest. The stinging in her eyes could not compare to the pain she felt in her heart. Akane fell in front of her door, her hands covering her face, attempting to stop the tears from flowing.

'Stop it Akane, crying won't do you any good.' She thought. But yet with each attempt to make the tears go away, more came to replace them. A small sob escaped her mouth as all the mean things Ranma ever said about her came rushing forth

"_Why the hell would anyone want to date a tomboy like you?"_

"_You're built like a brick, you're thighs are too thick…"_

'Shut up." Akane said mentally but the insults of what Ranma said kept coming. It was like Ranma himself was saying these things to her _in_ her room.

"_You're so uncute Akane, no one would ever want to date you"_

"_No guy likes a girl with short hair"_

'Shut up!'

"_Ukyo is the cute fiancé Akane, you're the uncute fiancé…"_

"_Your cooking could scare any man off…"_

"_Your anger could scare any priest away…"_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Akane yelled and then jumped at the sound of her own voice. The voices in her mind stopped their insults as well. Slowly, she went to the mirror to go look at herself. She stopped to look in the mirror, a different girl was staring back at her.

'No that's me.' She thought idly.

The girl in the mirror had dishelmed black hair, pieces of it were sticking in different directions. Her eyes were red and puffy, and the tear streaks ran down her flushed cheeks. The girl in the mirror took off her clothes until she was in nothing but her underwear and then turned sideways. Slowly one of the girls' hands drifted down to her thigh to pinch what little fat was there.

'Are my thighs really that thick?' Akane thought as she turned back to face herself in the mirror. If someone else in the room was there to tell the girl guessing her self-image that she was wrong, that she was beautiful and nothing was wrong with her body, she would have not listened to them. All the insults and all the images of Ranma's other fiancés came into her mind.

'I may not have the curves that Shampoo has nor the cooking skills of Ukyo, but I have… What do I have?' Akane looked up, then down and then back up at her reflection and frowned.

'I have a temper. I am not worth even carrying on the Everything Goes School. The only reason why the Saotomes stay is because of the free food and the roof over their head. Perhaps I should ask daddy to cancel the engagement.' Akane mused. But the pang in her heart told her that she would never do that. As much as she hated it, she loved Ranma to much to let him leave.

Akane looked away from the mirror sighed. She went over to her dress, grabbed a pair of silky pajamas and put on the bottoms. 'If Ranma wants to leave, he could've left at any time.' She stilled at the thought and started to work on the buttoned top.

While buttoning the last button on her pajama top, images of Ranma marrying Shampoo and leaving for China to join the Amazons or Ranma leaving with Ukyo to run a big business in Tokyo wrung more tears from her eyes. She paused as a few tears ran from her eyes and landed on her hand. Soon the sprinkle turned into a monsoon of tears.

It was a few hours later before Ranma could even stomach looking into Akane's window. He had heard from his place on top of her roof crying for the past hour or two until fatigue had finally claimed the poor girl. God he hated himself. With each sob that racked her tiny frame, his heart clenched and twisted. He wanted to do something to make her stop, anything to make her stop. He knew damn good and well that he made her cry but never once did she ever show sadness in his teasing.

'It should be called bullying.' Ranma thought.

In all the times he told Akane about how 'bad' she looked, how 'bad' her cooking was, or even when her temper got the best of her, she never showed anything remotely to what he heard coming from her room.

'Does she do this every time I insult her?' Ranma wondered as guilt made his heart even painfully more. It hurt so much that Ranma grabbed his own chest, trying to numb the pain.

Quietly, he pried the window to Akane's bedroom. Once inside, he let his eyes adjust to the dark before looking in the direction of bed. There nestled in the blankets was Akane. Her face as slightly puffy from crying but her face seemed… peaceful. Ranma tip-toed silently toward the bed, praying that he wouldn't be discovered sneaking toward Akane's bed late at night.

'Imagine trying to explain that to Akane AND Dad.' Ranma mused.

Ranma squatted near Akanes face.

'Akane...," Ranma whispered "I'm sorry about today… It's just… You know how I get Akane. I… I like you a lot and I'll try to do better. Pinkie Promise." Slowly he leaned in and kissed  
Akane on the forehead. He pulled back and moved some of her hair out of her face and gazed lovingly at the girl in front of him. He stayed that way until he decided it was time to leave. Just like before, Ranma quietly exited the room, leaving not a shred of evidence that he was even there.

By the time morning came for Akane, she had a splitting headache.

"Owwww." Akane said quietly. Akane wondered how she even got a headache when the phone downstairs rang. Stumbling out bed, she quickly dashed downstairs before anyone else could wake up and hear the phone.

Just when the fourth ring was done, Akane picked the phone off its base.

"Moshi Moshi?" Akane asked, slightly out of breath.

"OHAYO AKANE-CHAN!" Sam chirped.

Sam yelling into the phone was NOT helping Akane's headache. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and fore finger.

"Sam, can you please keep it down. I got a headache this morning." Akane grumbled.

"Gomin, Akane-chan," Sam whispered into the phone speaker "Did you sleep well?"

Akane was about to answer when her mind was bombarded with the previous night. Akane must've not responded for a few minutes because Sam had to ask if she was still on the line.

"Huh, oh no, I didn't sleep well at all."

"Why's that Akane-chan?"

Akane then re-told last night's turn of events, editing out a few things here and there but just enough to get the point across.

"Akane I swear! If I was there, Ranma wouldn't stand a chance!" Sam fumed.

Akane cracked a smile. Sam seemed to have a protective streak in her. A creak in the stairs ad Akane turning around to look at Kasumi, who was up to start breakfast which meant…

"Ano, Sam-chan. I gotta call you back! I'm about to miss my morning run! I'll call you later! Ja ne!"

_CLICK_

Akane bounded up the stairs, changed into the morning jog attire and raced back down. As she passed Kasumi, she yelled "Hi Kasumi, I'm going to go do my morning run! Be back soon! Bye Kasumi!"

Akane ran down the little pathway before rounding a right, starting her morning jog.

'Today will be a good day.' She thought as she quickly ran her path, completely forgetting last night's events.

**And that's a wrap folks! I worked all day on this! It's over 1500 words! Take that writers block! Hope you enjoyed! Come back and see me! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for posting late… I've been writing a Chicago style paper for history class - ... Why did no one warm me college was about essays and tests? Plus I just had my appendix removed and the meds they had me on made it to where I was throwing up food. Anyway, I plan on finishing this story. And to the people how are complaining about 'Akane is not self-conscious' I say this: If you give a person 100 compliments and 1 flaw, that person will forget those 100 compliments and focus on that one flaw. I feel that after all the insults Akane receives from Ranma, Ukyo, Shampoo, and everyone else who doesn't like her, she's going to have self-doubt about her appearance. But I assure you, no more Akane bashing. I need new victims to torture…. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Disclaimer: I'm a poor college student. Change… Spare some change….. Chaannngggeeee?

_Last Time:_

_Akane ran down the little pathway before rounding a right, starting her morning jog._

_'Today will be a good day.' She thought as she quickly ran her path, completely forgetting last night's events._

Akane was almost finished with her daily run, or in this case, her detoured run. Instead of doing her regular four to five mile jog, she did two and a half maybe three if she was lucky. Her mind wandered from yesterdays' memories, then on how to avoid Ranma, to even forgiving him. Her heart said forgive but her pride and her brain said to avoid. This brought Akane to a fork in the road in her heart. God she loved the arrogant idiot but damnit he was her idiot!

While Akane was mentally thinking, her tummy began to growl. Akane took notice of her hunger and began to head toward home. While her feet were moving in one direction, her mind raced back to the subject of either avoiding or forgiving Ranma. She didn't notice when the wooden gate of her house until she opened the gates door. Panting, Akane sat down on the floor and took off her shoes and slipped on some house shoes.

Breakfast wafted into the air through the house making Akane pause putting on her right slipper and smiled. Kasumi knew how to make a good meal no matter how small the occasion. Putting on her last slipper, she got up and walked up the stairs to start her morning shower.

Soun sat at the head of the table reading his morning paper, a cup of hot tea sat unattended. Normally Soun would be enjoying his daily paper but his mind was more focused on how he and Genma should find a way to marry their children quickly. Soun was so focused on how to get his baby girl and Ranma together that he didn't notice Nabiki walk in.

"Morning daddy." Nabiki said sleepily, stifling a yawn.

Soun put down his paper and smiled at his middle child. "Huh, oh good morning Nabiki. Has Genma and Ranma woken up yet?"

Nabiki plopped down on the cushion and this time didn't hold back a yawn. "Nope. They should be up in three, two, one…"

_SPLASH!_

"I'VE TRAINED YOU YOUR WHOLE LIFE AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!" Genma yelled as he landed on the ground. "You should be thanking me for making you the man you are today."

Ranma, or Ranko in this case, rose from the koi pond and shook her head, releasing water droplets as she shook.

"AS IF I WOULD THANK YOU FOR THREE ENGAGEMENTS I DIDN'T ASK FOR!" was her reply before she leapt from the pond and tackled Genma to the ground. The two continued their banter, not noticed that Akane came down the stairs, her hair damp from her shower.

"Good morning Akane." Kasumi said with a smile as she came through the kitchen door, a pot in both hands.

Akane sat in front of the table and grabbed her cup of tea. "Oh, good morning Kasumi." Akane put her cup down and smiled up at her sister as Kasumi set down the pot.

"Uncle Genma, Ranma breakfast is ready." Kasumi called out to the two fighting in the yard. Genma was the first to arrive to the table then Ranma a second later. The atmosphere suddenly changed from a happy atmosphere to one of dread. Everyone at the table remembered what had happened yesterday and everyone, especially Ranma, was waiting on Akane's reaction.

Akane just grabbed her bowl, filled it with rice and meat from the pot and began to eat. When no one followed after her, Akane looked up from her bowl, and with a mouth full of food said "What?" It was like a sigh of relief. Soon everyone was digging in but Ranma held back, just a little bit.

'How am I going to fix this… this mess?' Ranma thought as he inhaled his food. 'I know! I'll talk to her while walking to school! That's how!' Agreeing with his own plan, he nodded and inhaled his food, if possibly, even faster.

The phone rang in the other room and Kasumi rose to go answer it. A distant '_moshi moshi'_ was heard before Kasumi asked Akane to come to the phone. Ranma watched Akane rise from her seat and walk toward the phone.

Soun quickly turned to Ranma. "Boy you better apologize to Akane. If not," Soun's head became a giant demon, "Hell will know no wrath as to what I and Nodoka will do to you." The image of giant Soun and his mom coming after made him sweat drop.

"….fine." Ranma mumbled.

Meanwhile Akane was currently talking on the phone with Sam-chan.

"Gomen Akane-chan, I know it's early over there and all but I have some good news for you!" Sam said on the phone.

Akane gawked. What was so important that her pin pal had to call her immediately? "What's that Sam-chan?"

"I'M COMING OVER TO JAPAN!" Sam screamed!

Akane had to again to hold to phone away from her. Sam was going to cause her hearing problems before be twentieth birthday.

"Sam that's great. When are you coming over?"

"In three weeks. I was wondering if maybe I could stay with you. It'll only be for a month and a half. I'll even pay rent."

Akane pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at Kasumi. Kasumi looked back at her, her head tilted to the side. "Kasumi, go get daddy." Kasumi nodded and headed back to retrieve her father

"Let me go get my dad ok Sam-chan."

A few minutes later, Kasumi walked back into the room with Soun in tow. Akane handed the phone to Soun. After a few seconds, Soun handed the phone back to Akane.

Akane looked at her dad. "Daddy?"

Soun looked at his youngest daughter and with teary eyes said, "I don't understand."

Akane sighed, shook her head and smiled at her father. It seemed she would have to be the translator.

Akane took the phone and calmed Sam down. She explained to her that her father didn't understand English and that she'll have to be the median. Akane told her father and Kasumi what Sam had told her. Soun seemed to ponder this for a moment. It meant one more mouth to feed, but she was willing to pay rent. Granted it was only for a month, maybe two, but it was still income for the household.

"Sam can come over." Soun said.

Akane told Sam the good news. And for the third time, removed the phone from her ear.

Little did the trio know, someone was spying on them. And any news in the Saotome household didn't stay a secret for long. Nabiki walked away from the room and up the stairs with a smile on her face Perhaps this piece of info would bring in some big cash, especially if the boys, particularly Ranma, thought _he _was a _she. _


	6. Chapter 6

**So I think I confused some people (unintentionally) with the last chapter but imam break it down Barney style. Sam is a girl but because Sam is a unisex name, Ranma thinks it's a guy, thus making his jealous. But Maliki got away from the breakfast table and heard a female voice on the phone and put two and two together. Now she's 'stretching the truth' in order to earn some more money. I hoped that helped! Sorry if I did so have some Halloween Oreos. On with story.**

**Disclaimer: you wouldn't hit an injured person with glasses would you? … You would?….. Oh…**

_"Sam can come over." Soun said._

_Akane told Sam the good news. And for the third time, removed the phone from her ear._

_Little did the trio know, someone was spying on them. And any news in the Saotome household didn't stay a secret for long. Nabiki walked away from the room and up the stairs with a smile on her face Perhaps this piece of info would bring in some big cash, especially if the boys, particularly Ranma, thought__he__was a__she._

Ranma walked on the side of the fence, his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. He was nervous. His stomach churned and his mind ran wild with 'What if's'. Ranma close his eyes.

What if she ignored him? What if she didn't forgive him? What if she rejected him, broke off the engagement and insisted to Mr. Saotome that she wanted to be engaged to Ryouga or even worse, that Sam guy?! Suddenly, he saw Akane standing at an alter wearing a white wedding dress. Her veil was pulled back to where you could see her face. And on that face was a smile. That rare, Akane-like smile that she smiled but it wasn't directed toward him. No, it was directed toward Ryouga, who was on the opposite side of Akane. He was dressed in a classic tux with this stupid grin on his face. Then Ryouga's face shifted into this black mass as Akane leaned in to kiss the mass.

'NO!'

Ranma snapped his eyes opened. His imagination was going to be the death of him. He glanced down at his fiancé. Akane seemed to be, if possible, in a better mood than this morning. She seemed to glow in her own way. Ranma's mind sent him the mental image of Akane back at the alter with that black mass. He shook his head. It all went back to that phone call Akane received earlier this morning.

_Both Ranma and Genma didn't register that the whole Saotome family was in not in the room until Ranma saw Mr. Saotome sit back down at the table, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. Soon as Mr. Saotome came into the room, Kasumi came into the room with her usual smile. Akane was the last to arrive at the table but she seemed to be happy. _

'_Maybe it's because Sayuri called her about something.' Ranma mused. But the voice in the back in his mind voiced a different opinion._

'_Maybe it's because a boy confessed to her.' Ranma's mood darkened. 'I'll ring the poor fool's neck if he thinks he's got a shot with her!'_

_Ranma went back to inhaling his food until he noticed the time and ran up to his room to get ready for school (or at least not to be holding water pails)._

"Uh Akane..." Ranma started.

Akane looked up at her fiancé on the fence. The sunlight blocked her vision for a moment before her vision came back in to see her fiancé looking at her. His body seemed to be outlined by the sun and before she knew it, Ranma leapt from his spot on the fence to right in front of her.

Akane blinked a few times before focusing on the man in front of her. Then all the memories from what Ranma said to her yesterday came back like a flood of ice water and Akane's happiness about her pen pal coming over in less than a month was ruined.

"Yes Ranma." Akane said, slightly agitated.

There was hurt in his eyes but it vanished quickly.

"I just want to apologize…."

"Apologize for what Ranma? You've always said I'm built like a brick, that my thighs are too thick. Why do you want to apologize now?" Akane looked down and lowered her voice. "It doesn't matter anyway. Let's get going."

Akane looked up and attempted to move around her fiancé. An arm shot out and grabbed her upper arm.

"WHAT THE HELL RAN-!"

"You know I don't mean those words don't you Akane?" Ranma's voice was small and child-like. It startled Akane for a minute. What happened to her cocky fiancé? Was this even her fiancé? Akane looked at her fiancé. His head was downcast and his grip on her arm wasn't firm, not to lose but not too tight either.

Akane's heart softened.

"Ranma…."

Ranma looked at his fiancé. He stared at her, burning the image of her into his mind. Her lips were slightly agape, her face slightly flushed. Her eyes is what drew him in. Brown eyes looked at him with this tenderness that made him look away.

"AIREN!"

Ranma quickly let go of Akanes arm and was knocked down by Shampoo and her bike.

"Airen, you take Shampoo on date yes?" Shampoo said as she glomps onto Ranma.

"Ack! Get off me Shampoo!" Ranma tried to say.

Akane had gotten over her shock of what Ranma's expression and focused on the daily scene in front of her.

"Shampoo, don't you have anything better to do?"

Shampoo stopped death-hugging Ranma and stood up. "Don't you have to go burn some dish, kitchen-wrecker?"

Akane had a moment to register the insult before her temper got the best of her.

"WHY YOU-!"

"I know you're not making a move on my man you Chinese hussy." Ukyou yelled as she came onto the path.

"Who you talking to, you cross-dressing girl?" Shampoo walked up to Ukyou until the she was in her face.

"Ranma's my man, Shampoo so take a hike." Ukyou snarled.

Shampoo looked smug at this point. "Hah! As if he'd want to date a girl like you. I got bigger boobs than you ever will."

Ukyou's angry went from low too high in one sentence. "Let's settle this now!"

Soon the two were fighting in the street, shampoo on one side and Ukyou on the other. Ranma was happy that the attention was no longer on him but when he looked around for Akane, she was already halfway down the street. Scrambling for his bag, and ran down the street after yelling "Wait up 'Kane!" as the two women fought out their own problem.


End file.
